Sitting Ducks (2003)
Developed for Television by: Sitting Ducks Productions * Executive Story Editor: Sean Roche * Story Editor: Don Gillies * Producer: Eliot Daro * Line Producers: George Elliott, Brian Irving * Production Design Director: Michael Bedard * Voice Director: Andrea Romano * Music Composed by: Charlie Brissette * Creative Director: Gary Selvaggio * Original CGI Design by: Creative Capers Entertainment * Head of Production/Post Production: Billy Jones * Starring the Voice Talents of: Ian James Corlett, Dave "Squatch" Ward, Louis Chirillo, Phil Hayes, Jat Brazeau, Kathleen Barr, Garry Chalk, Michael Benyaer, Alec Willows, Chiara Zanni, Cathy Weseluck, Scott McNeil * Dialogue Recording Supervised by: BLT Productions LTD * Assistant Director: Woody Yocum * Storyboard Artists: Gary Selvaggio, Liz Rathke, Woody Yocum, Tom Nesbitt, JK. Kim, Dan Fausett * Timing Directors: Tony Love, Kent Butterworth, Woody Yocum * Main Title Music by: Kick Productions Limited * Supervising Editor: Billy Jones * Editor: Steven Kingsbury * Track Reading by: Toontracks/Charlie King * CG Production Manager: Tony Ascroft * Systems Administrator: Jan Parkins * Technical R & D Supervisor: Paul Neale * Senior Programmer: Reevan McKay * Programmer: Daniel Kim * Production Managers: Barb Foerster, Kate Shepherd * Colour Stylist/Matte Painter: Martin Smith * Supervising Modeler: Doug MacKay * Modelers: Raine Anderson, Joel Mogeon, Erin Nicholson * Animation Director: Lesley Headrick * Supervising Animation Lead: Brent George * Animation Lead: Marco Faglia, Emilie Ghorayeb, Philippe Zerourion * Production Coordinator: Jon Stephenson * Animators: Phil Bonner, Wes Lindsay, Andrew Burke, Sonia Luk, Jessica Chan, Chris McGraw, Michael Demur, Jeff McIntyre, Dennis Collantes, Eric E. Murray, Alex Hoatsis, Paul Parviescu, Dowa Fruitman, Vihren Pounov, Michael Zingarelli, Masiyach Pinhosov, Gaiflie James, Marcin Porebski, Scott Heathezley, Brad Semple, Shelagh Kitney, Tonya Spence, Lawrence Choi, Bruno Tatchino, Smad Khan, Won Seo * Layout Supervisors: Rob Sadler, Rob Elliott * Layout: Dave Brustein, Hee Cheul Mun, Zeljiko Duvnjok, W. Frank Trcznski, Ian Williams, Mike Nichols * FX Supervisor: Dan Turner * FX Animators: Cliff Daigle * Supervising TD: Ryan T. Smith * Technical Directors: Woojin Choi, Kiri Stenberg, Aaron Fritz, Anja Stitic, Yoo Kim Hoon, Mahsa Ghorbankarimi * Senior Scene Manager: Fabiola Filette * Scene Managers: Jeff Evans, Francis Locuno * Sound Assembler/Leico Editor: Lucy Snyder, Kurt Skyers * Leica Assmebly Assistant: Luke Mistruzzi * Production Assistants: Sara-Lynn Gourley, Celeste Huha, Matthews Irving, Petrena Moulton, Kim Kotfis * Interns: Alicia Muller, Mike Boujos * Editing Facilities Provided by: Kirslin * Post Production Sound by: Echo Sound & Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Roy Braverman * Sound Effects Design: Tom Syslo, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa, Jeff Hutchins, Morgan Gerhard * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, Roy Braverman * © 2003 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved * Universal Pictures Visual Programming Limited is the author of this motion pictures for purposes of the Bernwe Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The events, characters, locations and firms depicted in this photoplaya re ficitous. ANys imarility to actual person, living or dead to acutal events, locations or firms is purely coincidental. * Krislin - www.krislincompany.com * Sitting Ducks Productions * Universal - www.universalstudios.com Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:The Krislin Company Category:Creative Capers Entertainment Category:Sitting Ducks Productions Category:Universal Studios Category:Cartoon Network